Candy Land of pleasure
by Usagi-Twins
Summary: Today is Lavi's birthday and people are celebrating with him. But when someone promised him a gift he didnt exactly expect this. Boy x boy rated M for you know what is going on


**Candy: Hello we're getting started for another story for Laven this was supposed to be for Lavi's birthday but you guys don't mind a little late story do you?**

**Lavi: What are you guys gonna do for my birthday~! *Excited* **

**Choco: Make Allen have sex with you in a land of sweets~**

**Allen: WHAT!**

**Lavi: Yay~!**

**Candy: You both have two different reactions**

**Allen: NO DUH! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE GETTING CANDY STICKS SHOVED UP YOUR ASS!**

**Choco: Pfft! *Dies of Laughter***

**Candy: Awe shit she's dead well Allen do the disclaimer**

**Allen: Candy&Choco doesn't own us or D. Gray-Man**

**Lavi: Sex with sweets! Sex with sweets! Sex with sweets! Sex with sweets! Sex with sweets! Sex with sweets!**

**Candy&Choco: .-. Why are we doing this again…**

Lavi was happily skipping around the Black Order thanking everyone who stopped him to say happy birthday and give him a gift. Lavi was especially happy today because Jack his friend/nemesis was going to give him a gift and everyone loves Jack's gifts. Lavi merrily made his way to the lunch area and suddenly there was a group of cheers.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAVI~!" Everyone cheered as Lavi took the face of surprise he was actually not expecting a party but only gifts from all his friends.

"Awe thanks everybody!" Lavi said loudly as he was suddenly embraced by Allen. Lenalee and Jack soon appeared as well. Lenalee carrying Lavi's present while Jack just had a bag. Lenalee gave him the present and Jack said the bag is apart of his 'bigger' gift for later. Lavi suspected Jack was being nice and just waved it off.

"So who organized this awesome party for me?" Lavi asked as he noticed all the decoration and the giant cake and the alcoholic beverages.

"Allen and Jack did. I only spread the word." Lenalee said happily.

"Allen forced me to help because he knows nothing if parties." Jack said as it was the most shocking thing in the world. Allen blushed as Lavi looked his way and turned away and Lavi just glomped him.

"You are so sweet moyashi~!" Lavi said as he kept betting touchy feeling with Allen. Allen and Lenalee noticed how Jack's eye's glittered with mischief at that sentence. People around even saw that and started to back away slowly from the dangerous people. Lavi let go of Allen and they were off to party. The sound of music blared through the room and Lavi stared at Allen incredulously.

"It was Jack's idea." Allen muttered as they continued to walk to the food that Jerry made.

"Yes it was, because what kind of party doesn't have live music!" Jack said teaching everyone about parties. _How did they even get here? _ Lavi thought as he started getting food with Allen.

The party was a blast in Lavi's perspective he wanted to drink alcohol till he dropped but he stopped drinking when he noticed Jack and Allen disappear. The party was soon over and he was still sober maybe buzzed but he was still conscious. Allen was the only thing on his mind and the gift that Jack was supposed to give him today. Lavi soon made it to his room and noticed a white envelope on his door in cursive saying _Happy birthday Lavi_. Lavi slowly got the letter and opened it to see it was from Jack _Obviously._

_Dear Lavi,  
Your gift is inside your rooms so if you don't make it to your room and find this letter in the morning don't complain to me about not getting a gift. Anyways have fun with your gift~ _

_It may be shocking and __**sweet **__but don't worry you said so earlier that sweet things appeal to you. _

_Sincerely Jack~_

Lavi stared at the letter incredulously as to what Jack meant by this but shook it off and entered the room excited. He then saw his room was turned into a candy land and was planted to the entrance of his room. Everything seemed edible and delicious. But when Lavi turned to his bed he did not expect Allen to be there tied up in a maid outfit. He looked panicked and was pleading to be let free through muffled screams. Lavi walked over and took of the muffler for Allen can speak.

"What are you doing in my room so late at night moyashi?" Lavi asked seductively the alcohol affecting his common sense. Allen shivered as Lavi got dangerously close to his face and blushed.

"Jack tied me up and put me in here." Allen muttered as he averted Lavi's gaze.

Lavi ended up sitting next to Allen getting some candy sticks and started licking them and munching on it. Allen looked over and met Lavi's eyes and _was totally not aroused _By Lavi's sexual antics. He ended up trying to hide his member as it was growing hard and was lifting up his skirt that he was still tied up and on his knees. Lavi noticed Allen's member popping up his dress and Lavi put the candy sticks down. He crawled closer to Allen and started to rub his member. Allen blushed and looked at Lavi in panic and confusion.

"You know moyashi if you need help you can always ask." Lavi said as he slipped his hand underneath his skirt and passed his briefs and started rubbing his member up and down.

Allen tried to move out of his Lavi's grip but his attempt was futile. He ended up lying backwards and his knees underneath him. Lavi stayed face to face with Allen and Lavi was still getting closer. Allen tried to steady heavy breath but to no avail Lavi felt his breath against his skin. Lavi smirked and close the distance between them and their lips smashed together. Allen froze wile Lavi waited patiently._ He's kissing me… HE'S KISSING ME! _Allen thought happily but still embarrassed. Allen worked his lips against Lavi and Lavi responded happily by lick the others lips and Allen let him in. They fought for dominance and Lavi soon won. Lavi kept rubbing Allen and Allen kept moaning with such sweetness.

"Allen shall we continue or do you want to stop?" Lavi asked as he separated from Allen. Allen thought about it before nodding.

"Yes Lavi… I want to become one with you…" Allen said as he blushed and looked away.

Lavi turned Allen back his way and kissed him. Allen didn't notice his briefs being pulled of and his outfit being zipped down. Lavi soon stripped Allen of his clothes and Allen was naked in front of him. Lavi indulged the sight before crawling over Allen licking everything he could. But before he could something wet landed on Allen's chest. He looked up and saw the chocolate from the roof was melting from their _heated session _Lavi licked Allen's body like it was his delicious lollipop. Soon when Lavi lifted his hands off the bed he felt something sticky and saw it was candy liquid sweet yet sour at the same time. Lavi stared at the liquid and then back at Allen then at the liquid and back at Allen. He smiled and Allen didn't like that smile one bit. Lavi licked the liquid before he started move his hand closer to Allen's hole. Lavi entered one finger and started waited for Allen's reaction.

Allen looked pained but still looked at Lavi in a pleading motion. Lavi got another idea he looked up and waited for some chocolate to fall on his hand. His hand was covered with chocolate and he looked at Allen again. Allen was moaning as his finger was going in and out of him. Lavi smirked and started rubbing his chocolate covered hand against Lavi's member while Allen gasped at the pleasure. Once Lavi covered Allen's member with chocolate he took Allen in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down. Allen couldn't do anything as he gasped in pleasure when Lavi took him in. He was still typed and could only wriggle his hips as Lavi licked his member. Lavi continued doing this until Allen interrupted him.

"L-Lavi I-I'm going to…" Allen muttered as Lavi didn't even hesitate to continue. Allen soon screamed in pleasure as he reached his climax. Lavi swallowed everything whole. Allen soon wanted to play with Lavi and asked Lavi to untie him.

Lavi soon untied him and Allen weakly stood up and did the same thing as Lavi but instead of waiting he swiped his hand against the ceiling and got chocolate as well. Allen quickly took of Lavi's clothes throwing it across the room. Allen then started rubbing Lavi's member with his chocolate covered hand. Lavi moaned as he tried to sit down. Allen soon stopped and pushed Lavi on the bed. Allen slowly bent over and took Lavi his mouth or well he tried. Lavi moaned more as he tried not to shove his member inside Allen. Allen soon was able to take all of Lavi. He started bob his head up and down and Lavi couldn't help but shove inside Allen. Allen didn't even react He just kept sucking until Lavi reached his climate. Allen tried to take all of him in but some liquid slipped out of his mouth. Lavi wiped it off and licked it off. Allen soon sat down as well Lavi turned him around and slowly started shoving his fingers in Allen again. He made it to his third finger and Allen interrupted him yet again.

"Lavi… I want you… Inside me." Allen muttered.

Lavi then pulled out his fingers and Allen shivered as he suddenly felt empty. Lavi put the tip of his member inside Allen before continuing slowly. Allen grunted and that made Lavi stop when he was nearly all in. Allen noticed and backed up on Lavi taking all of him in. Allen screamed in pain and pleasure. Lavi grunted in pleasure as well in Lavi's sudden movement and licked Allen's back as it was covered in chocolate that was dripping. Allen moaned as Lavi somehow got deeper inside him.

"Lavi…" Allen muttered trying to contain his heavy breathing.

"Yeah Allen" Lavi said stopping himself from licking anymore.

"M-Move…" Allen said as he started to grind against Lavi. Lavi bit his lip for several time that time and slowly pulled out of Allen. And Lavi pushed back in faster than the last time.

Lavi was soon pushing and pulling out Allen quickly while grabbing his hips in attempt to make Allen not fall forward. Allen moaned at the such pleasure but when Lavi found his sweet spot he screamed in such pleasure he could see his vision turning white. Lavi noticed this and slammed into that same spot several times before he started rub Allen's member as well. Allen moaned at the pleasure and soon they both reach their climax yet again. Lavi's thrusts became uneven and slowed down. Lavi let go of Allen and Allen dropped on the bed. Lavi pulled out of Allen and landed next to him. They both calmed their breathing before looking at each other and smiled.

"I love you Lavi." Allen said happily cuddling up against Lavi.

"I love you too. Allen." Lavi said as well and wrapped himself against Allen happily. And they soon fell asleep happily with their newfound lover.

**Candy: Yeah candy sex~! Tell us what you think the story okay guys**

**Choco: If its good is some positions seemed impossible etc etc.**

**Lavi: I loved it!  
Allen: Of course you did**

**Candy: That was kind of logical he did fuck you senseless**

**Choco: Pfft *Dies of laughter again8**

**Candy: God damn it!**

**Lavi: Please review and tell us how awesome this sex scene was~ Oh and there might be another chapter.**


End file.
